When The Past Awakes
by werrie
Summary: What would you do if the life you've built is about to fall apart cause of something deep in the past? well thats what Bella is about to find out. AU A/H
1. Prolog The Story so far

prologue (4 years earlier)

Bella(18) and Edward(20) are in the same music class in college and get to know each other. While they grow their friendship, Tanya(20) tells Bella that she likes Edward. So Bella being a good sister sets Edward up with Tanya and they begin to date each other.

Edward and Tanya start to get intimate in their relationship. While Bella start realizing her feelings for Edward.

One day, Edward is running late on his way to meeting up with Tanya at the restaurant.

The reason for Edward being late that day was because he was with Bella, after she tells him that she's suck on the work they need finished that day and he stayed behind to help her.

By the time Edward does get to the restaurant all he finds is a crowed and police all around. As he gets closer he finds out that a car went into the restaurant and that Tanya has been taken to hospital.

Edward phones Bella, but by then they are told that Tanya is in a coma.

Edward is thinking it's his fault for being late, and Bella thinks here fault for keeping Edward behind that day.

(2 years later)

Tanya is still in the coma and everyone is trying to deal with it.

Bella goes to Edward's to see how he's doing. When she gets there she finds out that his flats a mess, and so is Edward. She takes time to take care of Edward and making him see its not his fault. Bella's fine with helping at first. But, when she starts filling like Tanya's replacement she tells him she loves him but can't be a replacement he kisses her says he loves her too. That night they end up sleeping together and a month later they start dating each other.

(1 year later Tanya still in the coma)

Edward and Bella are living together and working at Full Moon Records owned by Billy Black, Bella and Edward as up and coming stars. Because of this Bella doesn't speak to any of her parents anymore.

Only Bella, Edward, there parents, Jacob, Billy, Victoria and James and a couple other people know of Tanya.

Victoria is hating Edward and Bella because of their relationship and her being Tanya's best friend thinks that it's wrong of them to do.

Everyone still visits Tanya and keep hoping she'll wake up soon.

(present day. 1 year later)

Victoria(23) is at the hospital seeing Tanya(24) holding her hand when Tanya grips her hand back and opens her eyes. The first word she says is "Edward."

Edward(24) and Bella(22) are working in the studio with Jasper Whitelock(26). When Bella gets a call from her parents. After closing her phone she looks at Edward "She's woken up Edward and is asking for you."

As a tear falls down her face, "E who's woken up?" Jasper Asked putting down his guitar. Edward just shakes his head and takes Bella out to tell Billy, but he's already walking to them to tell them to go.

When they arrive at the hospital they see Bella's parents at Tanya's door with a doctor, tell them that Tanya has amnesia and can only remember up to just before the accident and will become very confused easily if told of whats happen in the three years she's been in the coma.

Her parents ask Edward to help by being with Tanya while they get her better, completely ignoring Bella threw all this. As they all go into her room and the moment they enter and see Tanya. Edward breaks down and tells them he'll do it and goes to Tanya's side and holds her hand, all while Bella stands to the side seeing everyone smiling face's for Tanya to be awake.


	2. It Starts

Phil took Bella's arm and dragged her outside the room "look I know how much you hate you r sister and this family but you have too do this for us at the moment and pretend that it is still the way it was the way it should be."  
"Look Phil your not Tanya's dad and you are definitely not mine. Your just the third man my so called mother has dug her claws into and you probably wont be the last. But, I'll do this for Tanya for a while until she's better then I'm out of here and getting on with my life. You know, The one with out you lot in."

"And what happens if Edward remembers that the better sister is the one in the hospital bed and not the one that stole her comatose sisters love."  
"Then I guess He isn't the man I thought he was."

With that said they went back into the room were everyone was standing around Tanya's bed and Bella stood back and watch them having a flashback of when she was little, the feelings of being an outcast in her own family and then Looking at Edward the feeling that she had been tiring to hide for so long came flooding back maybe she_ was_ just Tanya's replacement, a bad one at that.

What seemed like forever to Bella went on with her standing there that she started to feel uneasy and dizzy and the only thing she got out before she collapsed was "Edward."

When she woke up Edward was there running his hands through his hair "Edward?"

"Bella your awake are you okay?"

"Yeah I Don't know what happened."  
"You collapsed in Tanya's room thats what happened."

He said it in such a way that Bella sat up strait and looked at him closely. He was pacing while rubbing his face, all things he did when he was mad. The question was who at?

"Edward whats the matter?"

"The matter is that I'm here with you and Tanya is in the other room wondering were I am."

At that Bella looked down tiring not to cry as she knew that it was starting. Her worst nightmare was coming true, her past was awake and coming to get what she thought was hers.

"I'm sorry baby I'm just stressed about this all, You know its not every day that an ex of yours wakes up from a coma."  
"Yeah. An ex."  
"YES an ex Isabella she is an ex and you know that."

"Yes **I** Know that. Look I'm awake and better you go back there and I'll join when the doctors finished with their examination of me."  
Edward went up to Bella and cup her face "It's you I want and to be honest I think it's always been you. I love you come find me when your done and will go home and I'll make you what ever you feel like having for dinner."

"sounds nice and I love you too."


End file.
